


Birthday Payback

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, tickling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: (I know this is late, please don't hate me)Dan decides that Phil needs to participate in their tickle birthday tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a sequel to my fic "Birthday Traditions" that I wrote for Dan's birthday, but this can be read on its own! :)

Phil woke up, the sunlight streaming across his face. He stretched as much as he could, his joints cracking in the most satisfying way as he glanced over at his boyfriend, who was curled up on the other side of the bed.

Thirty. He was finally thirty years old.

He laid there, staring at Dan. His perfect boyfriend, who would help make this day special for him. Dan was always particular about birthdays- he wanted everything to be perfect, organized, and fun.

Phil couldn’t help but sigh as he continued to stare, dying to cuddle with his boyfriend. But waking up Dan was one of the worst mistakes someone in this world could make. So instead, he rolled out of bed to go start the coffee in the kitchen.

He had already started on making Dan’s cup perfect when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and kisses on his neck.

“You can’t even sleep in on your birthday?”

Phil smiled, turning around in the hug.

“It’s not my fault you’re not a morning person.” He laughed, giving Dan a brief kiss. He pouted as he looked down. “Oh, you got dressed.”

“Well, yeah!” Dan gave an offended look. “Just because you like to walk around our freezing flat in just your boxers doesn’t mean I have to suffer, too.”

“But you could’ve helped me warm up.” Phil smirked, pulling Dan closer. Dan merely smirked back at him.

“Actually, I had a better idea.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I was thinking we could start our birthday tradition a bit early today.”

Phil’s face went scarlet and Dan’s smirk turned mischievous. Dan grabbed his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. Phil saw the duvet and loose sheet folded up on his dresser, making room for four velcro cuffs that lay near the corners of the bed.

“Oh, no…” Phil playfully groaned, already feeling the butterflies in his stomach. “Dan… now?”

Dan nodded solemnly, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m afraid so.”

Phil sighed, crawling onto the bed. He spread his limbs out, barely reaching the cuffs as Dan started at his feet.

“Can we please just hurry this up?” Phil asked, when Dan got to his last wrist cuff, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

“Why? You want me to get the raspberries over with?” Dan smiled at him, kissing his nose. “I _highly_ doubt that- you love this tradition more than I do.”

Phil blushed again as Dan climbed off him, moving towards the dresser. He started rustling through the top drawer.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Phil glanced over as Dan spoke. Dan pulled out the things in the drawer with a wide grin. “I want to take as long as possible.”

Phil froze. In Dan’s hands were tools- a feather wand and a toothbrush.

“No, Dan, no!” Phil squealed in fear, giggling harder as Dan walked closer, sitting between his legs. “Dan, please!”

“Please what?” Dan smiled, sweeping the feather wand down Phil’s right arm. They both had an a permanent safe word of “red”, and Dan definitely wasn’t planning to stop unless Phil wanted it.

“Please!”

“Please tickle you, hmm?” Dan teased, ghosting the soft feathers down Phil’s left arm now. “Please make you giggle and squirm until you scream?”

“Nohoho, Dan!” Phil squeaked, his cheeks flushing already, and Dan laughed. No matter how much Phil would try to deny it, he had always been much worse about being embarrassed through sweet teasing and tickly touches.

“Ohoho, yes, Phil!”

“Nooo, we’re just supposed to do the tradihihihition!” Phil squeaked as the feathers brushed his stomach, and trailed down his right thigh.

“I am! But I’m so nice, that I’m giving you a little extra fun. Aren’t I the best boyfriend ever?” Dan asked jokingly, putting the wand down and skittering his nails on Phil’s inner-thighs. “I said- aren’t I?”

Phil yelped, squealing as the little scritching feeling attacked such a sensitive spot. He thrashed a bit, yanking on the ankle cuffs as much as he could.

“Yehehehes, you’re perfect!” He squealed out, breathing heavily already as Dan stopped attacking.

“Wow, I barely did anything and you’re already out of breath.” Dan laughed, giving Phil’s sides a tweak. “You’re getting old, Lester.”

He jumped at the squeeze, letting out a breathy-laugh.

“Speak for yourself, baby. I remember how twinky you looked when I first met you.”

Dan gaped at him, stunned by his remark. Phil smirked at Dan’s expression.

Dan growled, grabbing the two electric toothbrushes.

“‘Wanting to go straight for the torture, I see?” He snarled, turning the toothbrushes on high. He jammed the spinning bristles into Phil’s armpits, giving him half a second to process it before he flipped out.

“AHAHAHAHAHA DAN!!!”

“Yeeees?” Dan grinned, oh-so-slowly moving the toothbrushes in circles under Phil’s arms, making him thrash. “Oh Phil, remember what you did on my birthday? Let’s see if you can survive these toothbrushes for the entire song.”

Phil let out a shrieked “no!” just as Dan lowered the brushes to either side of Phil’s chest, a worse spot on him.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaappy biiiiiiirthday, to you!” Dan sang, dragging out the line as long as possible, moving the brushes down to Phil’s ribs. Phil screamed, trying to buck Dan off. “HAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOU!”

Phil thrashed around, laughing wildly. “PLEHEHEHE!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PHILLYYYYYYYY~”

“NOHOHOHO!!”

“Happy birthday….” Dan teased, running the toothbrushes over Phil’s quivering stomach, pausing the singing to draw out the torture. Phil bucked up again and again, pleading between desperate giggles. “Tooooooooo…..

“Plehehehease finish the sohohohong!”

Dan grinned at him, dropping the toothbrushes and wiggling his fingers all over him, making Phil start struggling wildly again.

“Youuuuuu!” Dan finished singing, scribbling his fingers at Phil’s hips to keep him giggling. He stared at Phil’s scrunched up giggling face, happiness practically radiating like sunglight from his boyfriend. He beamed, burying his face in the squishy part of Phil’s tummy. “Ugh! You are so fucking cute!”

He nommed and nibbled, rubbing his face all over it and making Phil laugh just a bit more.

“Your stuhuhuhubble tickles.” Phil giggled, looking down at him with a smile.

“Maybe I should shave less often.” He teased, sitting up. “But don’t be too tired- we have to go out with friends to your birthday lunch. The rest of your tickles will come later tonight.”

Phil gave him a terrified look, but quickly giggled as Dan winked and tickled his foot. It was going to be a _long_ birthday.


End file.
